halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Science With the Gman Squad
Science With the Gman Squad is a segment in the improvised skit/machinima series Gman Squad, wherein the Gman squad performs experiments in testing some hypotheses based on Half-Life: Source's game mechanics. Their most recent experiments, however, are unique in that they mostly tackle making multiplayer games fun (in a cheating way). The segment has appeared only twice: in Science and in Grunts. Overview The experiments generally tackle the humor associated with some of the game's mechanics. Sometimes however, they tackle some topics that are associated with the humor surrounding the show, such as playing deathmatch games the unusual way, and other out-of-the-show themes. This was most likely based off of Bill Nye the Science Guy, since it was common for the cast members to refer to Bill Nye during filming. Experiments The first batch of experiments are shown in Science, ''with the last experiment in the next episode. ''Science Experiment #001 The Gmen try to test this theory in the map Bounce by throwing snarks everywhere. As a result, some of those who throw the snarks are killed with some snarks floating in the air due to contact with the Xen trampoline. As a result, Darkvile concludes that snarks are not effective while another Gman concludes otherwise, that "you'll probably kill yourself trying to kill them". Experiment #002 In an attempt to discover what the Tau Cannon can do, a Gman charges his Tau Cannon and hits the charge on an innocent person--that is, a scientist. The resulting hit gibs the scientist and sends the shooting Gman skywards, then falls to death. A second attempt also fails, with the Gman holding the Tau Cannon dying after the charged shot hits the ground and later falling down the cliff. Experiment #003 The third experiment features the hivehand (bee gun is an informal term for the weapon), but the subjects that will be subjected to the hivehand are not visible. Nevertheless, the Gmen fire their hivehands but someone spoils the experiment by throwing a grenade. Experiment #004 The experiment is set in the map Crossfire. As a team, the Gmen are huddled inside the bunker, waiting for the gate to open. When the gate starts to open the Gmen charge and attack, but most of them soon get killed by a grenade. ''Grunts'' Making a Fair Balanced Game of Crossfire The experiment is the last one in the series, and is set in the map Crossfire. There are steps listed in the experiment. Step 1 Spawn "enough" weapons, health and armor in the bunker; when batteries, medkits and weapons are placed in the bunker. Between this step and Step 2, a G-man messes around the turret and falls to death. Step 2 Remove all other weapons in the map; when a G-man deletes weapons, the Long Jump Module, some medkits and batteries, and the Snarks, one which causes another G-man to shoot at them, and another which brings three G-men in a crowbar fight after deleting the Snarks, disobeying a G-man's plea to "Don't delete the Snarks". After the previous scene, two G-men are killed by an explosion, a G-man says "This is the best place to be naked" with a G-man later standing beside him, and one G-man dies of fall damage. Step 3 Camp in the bunker. boris announced to go into the bunker while MrSentual hummed "Little Green Bag". Two cast members, Elite-One and Jon (from the Colorful Crew), were secretly hiding on the other side of the platform as the scene was shot. Step 4 Open the server to the public. Step 5 Hit the button and wait Jon93 constantly pressed the nuke button, and all other players in the map and at least one Gman get killed by an airstrike, and get killed again later, wherein the airstrikes pound the map eight times. Sources Category:Gman Squad Category:Gman Squad segments